


i want the love on your wrist (oh, give me the heart on your neck)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Porn, good ol missionary style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a sound resembling a purr is all tyler responds with. almost imperceptibly, he shakes his head, smirk growing wider and lustful eyes glowing in the dim lighting as josh squirms underneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want the love on your wrist (oh, give me the heart on your neck)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not writing as frequently as i should be  
> my life sucks and i just recently went through a very rough encounter that i'm not coping with at all  
> bold & fearless is currently on hold until i get over this all  
> thanks for your patience

“i’m sorry.”

tyler’s voice is as soft as the feather-light kisses he’s pressing against the dip of josh’s collar bones; there’s the scraping hint of teeth, the promise of his tongue flicking over his skin as his thumbs roll over his hips. he drags his hands up, over josh’s waist to bring them up to settle draped over each side of his ribcage, and he tilts his chin back to look him in the eye.

their gazes meet and tyler flicks his hips gently where they’re pressed together to make him squirm; josh’s cock twitches where it lays leaking against his belly, words of acceptance swallowed up by a moan as his eyes slide shut. by the time he blinks them back open, tyler is smiling crookedly down at him, running open palms up and down his ribcage softly while he mumbles, “i’m sorry i’m such an asshole.”

darting his tongue out to wet his lips, josh’s brows furrow in a tell-tale sign of _i don’t believe you_ ; it’s a game he enjoys playing, toying with tyler even though he believes him without question. tyler’s never been the type to apologize if he doesn’t actually mean what he’s saying; besides, it’s not often their arguments (which are few and far between) get so _explosive_ , especially not over something so trivial. he wouldn’t let him touch him in the way he was, calloused hands fluttering over his chest and hips rocking against his as the blankets pool around their legs, if he didn’t forgive him.

tyler merely rolls his eyes as he takes josh’s game in stride. dipping his head, tyler presses his face into the junction where josh’s shoulder meets his neck, rolling his palms over the skin spread over his ribs. he repeats it two more times ( _i’m sorry, i’m sorry_ ), two sentences each punctuated by two wet kisses to the pale stretch of skin that make up his throat; he slides his hands back down from his ribcage to his hips, all the way down to his legs, where he curves his small hands around josh’s thick thighs, lifting them up slightly.

compliantly, josh hitches his thighs up around tyler’s waist, soft sighs dripping past his lips like honey; tyler revels in the noise and also at the closer proximity they now share, nuzzling closer to his skin as he peppers kisses up and down his throat. tyler’s dull nails scratch at the meat of his thighs, eliciting small sparks of pain-mixed pleasure to pop and sizzle in the pit of josh’s stomach as he digs his heels into tyler’s lower back, forcing him to come closer.

tyler’s thrusting is almost at a maddeningly slow pace, hips rolling into josh’s as if he has all the time in the world; josh supposes they do, but it doesn’t halt him from angling his hips up higher, arching himself off of the mattress as he attempts to press tyler into him even closer. it’s a new, different angle, but it’s perfect; tyler gently juts his hips forward into him, and josh inhales sharply as stars explode behind his eyelids and pleasure runs rampant through his veins.

coaxing his hands over josh’s thighs, tyler pushes them up to his chest and resumes his gentle thrusting. josh gasps in response at the next shift in angles, a slow, breathy sort of noise, fingers clutching desperately at the sheets until his knuckles turn as white as pure snow; tyler murmurs something sweet and low into his ear, and josh melts into the garden of kisses he’s littering over his skin wherever his lips can reach.

with a grunt, josh unlocks his fingers from the sheets and rests his palms on tyler’s upper back, grinding down to meet tyler almost methodically rolling his hips against his; he’s impatient, and he wants more, but at the same time, the head of tyler’s cock barely brushing against his prostate is something he assumes he’ll never get tired of experiencing. every single encounter has him throwing his head back, mouth opening to allow low moans to slip out into the air as tyler sucks purpling marks into his neck, the heels of josh’s feet digging near-painfully into his lower back.

 “i love you,” tyler murmurs into the crook of his neck, lips pressing to his skin briefly; before josh can respond, fingers skittering over his back as his thighs quiver wrapped around his waist, tyler’s tugged back to look him in the eye. his slow thrusting remains almost agonizingly composed and steady as he rocks his hips to meet josh’s grinding, gazes locked together. the corner of his lip is quirked in a cocky smile, watching josh’s plump pink lips part to pant out a curse while his eyelids flutter delicately and legs tighten around tyler’s hips.

near-deliriously, josh grunts breathlessly, eyes squeezing shut as the tip of tyler’s cock just barely drags against his prostate once more; his short nails dig into the smooth, tanned expanse of skin stretched across his shoulders, gasping and writhing underneath tyler’s almost torturous rhythm. “ty, please,” he groans, opening his eyes to find tyler’s mocha ones locked on his. the same stupid smirk is still set in place on the curve of his lips, and he rubs his palms soothingly over josh’s thighs, pressed to his chest by his hands. “lil’ faster.”

a sound resembling a purr is all tyler responds with. almost imperceptibly, he shakes his head, smirk growing wider and lustful eyes glowing in the dim lighting as josh squirms underneath him.

josh has half the mind to think he hates him, but every coherent thought he has running through his mind scatters like leaves in the wind when tyler very purposefully gives a meaningful thrust at just the right angle. a mix between a broken sob and moan parts josh’s bitten lips, red-hot tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and flames ingiting in the pit of his belly as he rocks himself down to meet tyler’s unbearably slow thrusting.

another curse splits the air from josh’s mouth, and tyler squeezes his hands around his thighs, biting his tongue to keep himself from chuckling. josh’s toes curl, heels digging into tyler’s back, fire unfurling through his gut with slow tongues of flame licking up his veins; pleasure courses through every bit of his body and he can’t hold back the tears sparkling in his eyes any longer. they spill down his cheeks, unabashed and warm and wet, tracking down his face; tyler stares in something akin to awe as tears drip from his eyes, and he stoops his head to kiss them away.

“you wanna come, joshie?” tyler mumbles, lips as burning hot as the flames inside his gut as they press against his overheated skin; the bitter sting of salt floods his mouth as he kitten-licks away josh’s tears, smiling serenely as he rocks into him. josh’s frenzied nodding should be more than enough to suffice, hands clutching for purchase at tyler’s shoulders as he cocks his hips up and begging words part his lips, but tyler’s wicked smile only grows; it looks big enough to split his face in half as he pulls back, grunting with effort as he rocks his hips into him, sweat beading at his temples. “tell me, j.”

a split-second of terror hits josh all at once, and the tears gathering in his eyes only multiply as he gasps, carving crescent-shaped marks into the skin of tyler’s back wherever his hands can reach. the horror at the prospect of not being allowed to come is overwhelmed with a smothering of pleasure as tyler rolls his hips and hits his prostate with the tip of his cock, and josh’s eyes roll up into the back of his head with nothing more than a shrill moan.

the only thing he sees when he recovers is tyler’s eyes on his, two black pools glimmering with arousal; he’s still smiling as he pushes josh’s thighs further against his chest, thrusting a little more pronounced as his nails dig into the meat of his thighs. his composure is nearly alarming as he holds josh’s gaze while managing to keep his thrusts steady and relaxed, murmuring sweetly, “you wanna come, baby? y’gotta tell me.”

more tears prick at josh’s eyes, mouth opening and words releasing like a floodgate. “yes, _please_ , tyler, please let me come, _please_ ,” he begins to plead like a mantra, choked by sobs that wrench at tyler’s heart in the best of ways.

he reaches around josh’s thigh with his right hand, grabbing blindly for josh’s dick; it’s wet and slippery with pre-come, flushed and pressed tight to the slight pudge across his tummy.  tyler finally wraps a hand around his cock, sliding his thumb over his slit and slicking up his movements with the pre-come beading at the tip; josh all but wails into the empty air at the much-needed contact, writhing and shaking underneath him as more tears spill from his closed eyelids.

busying himself with kissing josh softly, tyler swallows up his moans with his bruised, swollen lips, gently jerking him off in time with his thrusting. “come whenever you need to, joshie,” tyler murmurs, tracing slow, burning kisses over his overheated skin as he twists his wrist, listening to him sharply whine. “you’ve been so good for me, baby, so good.”

josh violently shudders at his words, sharp teeth digging roughly into his bottom lip until the skin bursts forth with blood, the taste of iron springing into his mouth; tyler angles his hips differently, seemingly searching for something until he thrusts against josh’s prostate, and josh cries out tyler’s name as the heat in his stomach snaps like a whip when he finally comes.

he barely registers tyler’s teeth sinking into his neck through the pleasure coursing through him; he feels like he’s floating, vaguely aware of the distantly embarrassing whining noise he’s making as his thighs quiver wrapped around tyler’s waist. it almost could be an eternity of them coming down together, tyler panting shallowly into his ear as he presses kisses all up and down his bruised throat, his hands lazily tracing circles over tyler’s shoulder blades.

an eternity and then some before tyler’s hoarse voice is mumbling into the skin of his neck, “that was good.”

josh laughs as he winds one of his hands through tyler’s sweat-damp hair. “yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr! send me prompts! be my friend!  
>  **@joyseph** (main) and **@peach-tyler** (joshler)


End file.
